


My Goodies

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Secret Relationship, side bechloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Cynthia Rose kisses her roommate Stacie within five minutes of meeting her.  What follows is a crazy roller coaster of a relationship full of angst mixed with humor.Side bechloe will show up in later chapters.Rated T for language and situations. May change to M as the relationship progresses.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an article that complained about the one-dimensional stereotype of the character of Cynthia Rose.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my interpretation of the relationship between Cynthia Rose and Stacie Conrad.

Barden University, so far, was quite a bit different than what CR (as Cynthia-Rose liked to call herself) had expected. First off, the population was decidedly "untan" compared to the College Park neighborhood she grew up in, or for that matter the ATL in general, but hey, she was all about embracing diversity, besides which between scholarships and financial aid, she was on her way to a degree in music composition without student loans to worry about after graduation.

She decided to use this experience as a fresh start. The only barrier to that particular plan was her crazy ex-girlfriend, Denise. Somehow, she had missed the memo on the break up and her behavior bordered on stalker. When CR found out the girl was attending the same school, she considered Denise might have crossed that particular line.

Still, Mama always said to make nice, so when Denise texted to say she was on her way, she texted back "looking forward to it" and now she found herself panicking. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door and braced herself.

Relief flooded through her when instead of Denise she saw a tall girl arms overflowing with luggage and boxes.

"Sorry, I have a key, but my arms were kind of full." The voice behind the boxes dripped sex and CR thought she must be losing her mind.

She rushed forward to help her new roommate bring her things into the room.

After setting the boxes and luggage down, a tall brunette, every bit as sexy as the voice, extended her hand. "Hi, my name is Stacie."

CR was reaching out her hand when she saw Denise coming around the corner. Panic gripped her again and apparently she had lost her mind because she whispered "Sorry" and grabbed Stacie and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She closed her eyes and waited. Waited for Stacie to shove her away and slap her or scream. Denise would see just how pathetic her old girlfriend was and her academic life would be over before it began.

But the slap didn't come. Stacie deepened the kiss and CR thought she might actually explode from the heat.

"Uh, I'll come back later, " she faintly heard Denise say.

A few seconds, maybe it was minutes or hours, later, Stacie pulled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Cynthia-Rose Adams," she panted, her breath still inside Stacie's lungs for all she knew.

"Well, Cynthia-Rose, that was quite some greeting," she purred. "And if you ever touch me again without asking, I will blow this rape whistle in your ear until it bleeds."

"Um, yeah, that sounds fair. Sorry."

Stacie blinked and blew out a sharp sigh. "Good, as long as we're clear." She laughed and shook her head. The confidence in her voice dipped a little. "My mother told me college life would be crazy, but wowzers! Anyway, can you help me bring the rest of my stuff in from my car? I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure, of course." CR wasn't sure what had just happened. She wasn't sure what was coming. The only thing she was sure of was that she was in a lot of trouble.


	2. Trunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia Rose sees Stacie's trunk for the first time.

CR followed Stacie out to the parking lot, feeling a bit like a lost puppy. It took all of her willpower not to ogle at the way the taller girl filled out her jean shorts, well cutoffs really, cut so high you could almost see...

"This is me," Stacie said.

CR snapped her eyes up to see a new-looking hunter green Volvo parked next to where Stacie was standing. "Damn girlfriend, what does your Daddy do?"

Stacie laughed. "Actually, my mom got me this for my graduation present. My daddy is funding my student spending account. They are both doctors. Well, technically, my mom is a neurosurgeon, but my dad is the head of cardiology at the hospital, so he rarely actually sees patients anymore."

CR tried not to act too surprised. "Alright now, so you must be super smart, huh?"

Stacie shrugged and started pulling the remaining boxes from her car handing the first half to CR. "I guess so. I was only salutatorian, and I missed a couple questions on my entrance exams, but whatever." She offered a weak smile and deflected, "What about your parents? What do they do?"

CR beamed. "My momma teaches high school and my step-dad teaches music at the community college." She was extremely proud of her parents. To be honest, she missed them already, even though she knew they were just down the road.

"So do you like music then?" Stacie asked as they walked up the dormitory stairs.

"Hells yeah! I'm studying music composition. I'm gonna write music for Rihanna, Beyoncé, Katy Perry, you name it!" She was glad that they found a subject that she loved and that Stacie hadn't asked about her birth father. "Oh," she added, "and save some songs for myself too!"

Stacie raised an eyebrow. "You can really sing then?"

CR blushed and shrugged. "I do alright." She set the boxes she had carried on Stacie's desk. "How about you, can you sing?"

Stacie put the remaining boxes down and grabbed CRs hands and squealed. "I have the best idea. I saw like three or four signs for acapella groups at the activities fair. Let's go check them out!"

"Acapella?" CR scrunched her nose. "I don't know about all of that."

"Come on it will be fun!" 

Emerald green eyes glittered over pouty lips, delicious smooth pouty lips. CR acutely felt the presence of soft fingers tugging on her hands. In that moment, she thought Stacie could have robbed her blind and CR would have just said thank you.

After dragging her in the hallway, Stacie let go of her hands. "Oops, sorry about that." She smiled and winked. "Come on, I think I heard the Barden Bellas are famous or something, let's go check them out!"


	3. Soul Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CR and Stacie get to know each other and meet their future captains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've noticed by now but I tend to write in 500 word blocks and update every day or so.
> 
> I'll continue to write as long as I have ideas and know that I have readers. Comments are welcome.

As they made their way into the court yard together, CR suddenly felt ridiculously self-conscious. "You know, I probably should have changed before we came out here. We can come back later or something."

Stacie stopped abruptly and turned towards her. Her gaze drifted thoroughly over CR who was wearing a loose green sweatshirt over baggy white cargo pants. Her white high-tops had a green edge that matched the color of her sweatshirt. Stacie's lips curled up. "You look pretty smoking hot to me." She winked and turned around to keep walking.

CR blinked, unable to really think for a moment, but she quickly shuffled to catch up to the space beside Stacie. 'Cynthia-Rose Adams, get it together," she thought to herself. 'You are a strong confident black woman. You are fierce and this ain't nothing but a thang.' She giggled at her inner voice and nodded.

Curious green eyes flicked in her direction. "What's up?"

"Nothing, we're good. Let's go find these Bellas." As they made their way across the quad, CR noticed a group of students, dressed like wizards and running around. "Look at those dorks playing quidditch."

Stacie looked at her, apparently confused.

"You know the game where they chase the snitch around."

The brunette laughed. "I think we had that in Baltimore, too, but they didn't call it quidditch."

CR rolled her eyes. "You're stupid." 

For a second after the words left her tongue, she worried the other girl might misunderstand and take offense, but Stacie laughed and shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"It's from the movies, you know, Harry Potter?"

"Oh," Stacie nodded. "Yeah, I sort of remember that. I didn't have a lot of time for movies growing up."

"Underprivileged children these days," CR laughed and shook her head.

A short while later, they found the booth they were looking for. A bubbly redhead and a blonde that looked like she had one of those quidditch brooms shoved up her butt greeted them and told them about the "exciting" world of competitive acapella. They grabbed a flyer and thanked the girls before they continued to walk around through the booths. Eventually, they headed back to the rooms and CR helped Stacie unpack.

"Okay, I'm hungry," Stacie said, slapping her hands on her desk after they finished. "Where can I get some good soul food?"

CR raised an eyebrow. "You think just 'cause I'm black, I know where all the soul food places are?"

"Um no," Stacie sighed. "You said you are from around here and I am not. Plus we just got finished talking about fried catfish dork."

Wow, just how long had she been on autopilot? She hardly remembered half of the conversation. CR mentally walked through their conversation music, movies (apparently Stacie had seem some, just not fantasy or science fiction), Nicholas Sparks, Georgia, momma's home cooked... well what do you know? CR grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know a place on Old National Highway if you don't mind driving."

"Yay," Stacie exclaimed as she sprang up and practically danced. "Come on navigator, you give directions and I'll pay." She wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way. "Unless it's nasty, then you're paying."

CR rolled her eyes and laughed "You've got a deal, Stacie."

And so they headed off on their first, roommates going out for dinner, definitely not a date.


	4. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia Rose and Stacie spend their first night together.

The ride to the restaurant took a little longer than expected because Stacie insisted on seeing the High School CR attended and the neighborhood where she was raised. They pulled up to the restaurant and Stacie squealed. "It's been so long since I've had some good soul food."

CR laughed. "Well, it's not as good as momma's cooking, but it's better than most of the touristy crap downtown."

They were seated after a few minute wait. Stacie sat across from her and CR realized the shirt her roommate had been wearing all day barely contained her top. A few sizes too small, the top few buttons undone, it left less to the imagination than she was accustomed to. Her eyes shifted back up when Stacie giggled.

"So," Stacie drawled, "what's good here?"

They both ended up ordering the fried catfish dinner. Stacie requested lemonade while CR drank Dr. Pepper. The meal was better than CR remembered, but that may have just been the company. Watching Stacie talk about everything from her favorite restaurants in Baltimore's Inner Harbor to upcoming classes CR relaxed in the comfortable banter like they were old friends. There were moments though, when Stacie's eyes would sparkle and CRs breath would catch and it felt just like falling in .. yeah no, roommate, just met today, cool your jets CR. 

They got back to their dorms and started preparing for classes the next day. CR took a shower first. After she returned to the room, Stacie disappeared and CR busied herself rereading the syllabus from her introduction to music composition class. 

She was just laying down when Stacie came back to the room in a white tee shirt and sleep shorts. The hallway must have been chilly, because two proud pebbles pressed up against the fabric of the shirt. Dammit, she was staring again. 

She glanced up to see a knowing grin. "You really like my goodies don't you?"

CR blushed and stammered.

"I saw you in the restaurant too. Just remember, you can look, but no touchy." Stacie's voice sounded playful and her eyes twinkled.

Was she trying to drive her crazy? "Yeah, I got it. Bleeding ears right?"

Stacie giggled and winked. "Great memory!"

As if she could forget the threat or the kiss that preceded it. CR sighed and slipped under her sheets. "Early morning tomorrow, so um, good night." She closed her eyes and listened to the rustling as Stacie presumably prepared for the next day.

She had nearly fallen asleep when a metal scraping noise started her. Sitting up, she looked and saw Stacie struggling slightly to shove her bed across the floor. "What are doing?"

"I, um..." Stacie's eyes flickered downward. "It's my first night away from home. Is it okay if I sleep near you?"

CRs eyes flew wide open.

"No!" She shrieked, but then lowered her voice, "sorry, I mean... I don't mean anything weird, I'm just a little nervous. Overwhelmed I guess?"

CR chuckled and shook her head. "Whatever floats your boat. You need help?"

Stacie smiled shyly. "If you don't mind."

They rearranged the beds so they were touching and had enough room to get out on either side. And they laid back down. CR turned to face the wall and did her best to ignore the presence of another body so nearby.

It was the middle of the night and they were kissing again, touching, exploring. CR felt soft skin under her fingertips and a loud whistle in her ear. "What the hell?"

"No touchy!"

CR cleared the fog from her brain and realized her hand was high up Stacie's thigh. "Oh man, I'm sorry. I was dreaming and I guess I..." She quickly withdrew her hand but her subconscious logged the feel of that skin as one of her favorite sensations... ever. She was so embarrassed. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling wondering why she agreed to merge the beds in the first place.

"As long as you understand," Stacie responded with a soft and sleepy voice before snaking an arm over CRs stomach and hugging her tightly.

CR froze waiting for an eternity for Stacie to let go or do something, anything. Instead, the grip slackened slightly as soft rhythmic breathing came her roommate. CR blew out a heavy breath. In this moment, she only knew two things: Her roommate was at least a little crazy and she was not going to get much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that happened. I hope you are enjoying getting to know this adorable couple.
> 
> Let me know some things you would like to see and I'll see what I can do. Either way, your comments are appreciated


	5. Then Real Life Shows Up

CR was awoken by the sound of the dorm room door closing. The first thing her eyes settled on was her roommate, fully dressed and ready for the first day of classes. Ugh classes.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Stacie sounded as bright and chipper as she looked. "Nice abs, by the way," she added with a wink.

Her shirt had ridden up almost high enough to give Stacie a real eyeful and she scrambled to pull it down. "What time is it?" she asked, sorting through the muddled memories of the previous night and trying to recall her schedule

"It's 5 o'clock ante meridiem," Stacie said with a smile before turning to put her things away."

"Ugh. It's too early for Latin. And why would anyone get up this early?"

"Umm, because my calculus class is at 6:30 and I need food to function?"

CR closed her eyes and grunted, "yeah, well good luck with that."

"Hey, Cynth?" Stacie asked, her voice softer.

CR grunted in reply.

"I know it's early, but could you maybe go with me to breakfast? Please?"

"Stace I..." CR sighed. Did this girl have a weird thing where she couldn't eat unless someone was watching her? She chuckled and sighed again. "Yeah, just give me fifteen, so I can at least get decent."

Breakfast on campus felt like dinner the night before, at first, but she started to notice Stacie's eyes scanning the room. "Looking for someone?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just getting adjusted. And um..." She looked down at her glass of orange juice. "Sorry for dragging you out so early."

CR was still thinking about that conversation as she stood under the shower after she walked Stacie to her class and headed back to the dorm to get ready for the day properly. The green eyed girl was so confusing. Sometimes she seemed clingy, like crazy Denise clingy and then other times she seemed like she was on another planet. This is far too much thought to put into your roommate. It's only been a day, just chill a'ight?

As she dried off, she ran her hands over her stomach. Her momma used to say CR was naturally thick. Even after years of dance and gymnastics, it took a good bit of effort to keep definition. "Nice abs," she repeated and smiled.

***

The two girls had the same Freshman English class at 10 A.M. As CR came walking up to the class, sshe found Stacie surrounded by boys and shamelessly flirting with each one of them. For a moment the air must have left the room. CR couldn't breathe and a knot coiled up in her belly. Stupid, stupid! Of course she likes boys. Did you really think you'd just have a girlfriend magically drop in your lap? 

Even if Stacie was interested, CR couldn't go through that yo-yo again. Every time she and Denise got in a fight, the other girl would hook up with her ex-boyfriend. Eventually, it was more than CR could take. Of course, she ended up replacing the relationship with another self-destructive habit.

She did her best to concentrate on the class and took off for the cafeteria as soon as class let out only to run in to another problem.

"Cynthia Rose, how are you?"

CR rolled her eyes. He looked and sounded like a shady used car salesman in spite of being a sophomore at Barden. "I told you, Aaron, I'll get you the money on Saturday, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah sure," he said, searching her eyes. "You know the Braves are looking good this week. What do say, double or nothing?"

CR glanced over his shoulder and noticed Stacie approaching. "Maybe, I'll call you later okay?"

Aaron turned to follow her eyes then turned back licking his lips with a grin that made her skin itch. "I'll look forward to it. Have fun!"

Stacie bounced up to her table. "You left without me. Who was that guy?" She raised her eyebrows playfully. "Should I be jealous?"

"What? Ew, no!" Why would you be jealous anyway? It's not like you don't get attention. CR sighed heavily.

"I was joking, besides he looks super shady. I mean if he's a friend of yours I'm sorry but..."

CR laughed. "No he's not. It's complicated.

Stacie tilted her head as if waiting for an explanation, but she didn't push. "I wanted to let you know I'm going out for dinner tonight. You know Alex from English right?"

CR shrugged. There were probably 40 people in the classroom and Stacie had talked to at least a dozen guys.

"He's taking me to dinner and maybe a movie, so I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"On a school night?"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Yes Mom, on a school night. I promise I'll do my homework before I go out, okay?"

"Jeez, I get it. Have fun or whatever."

"Oh, I will," Stacie said with a wink.

***

"Hey you, I'm home," Stacie whispered although CR was still awake. It was after ten. She slid into bed and started to wrap her arms around CR.

"Can you just...not?"

Stacie looked... Surprised? Offended? Hurt? It was hard for CR to tell, but she didn't care. She wasn't about to play this game and she rolled away to face the wall.

In retrospect, she had slept a lot better the first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a real challenge writing fanfic for characters that were so neglected in the movies. Please let me know if you are enjoying this. Is the story moving too fast? Too slow? What kind of things would you like to know about these ladies?
> 
> Interaction with the Bellas is coming soon. Thank you for reading!


	6. The Hunter

Tuesday morning, CR woke to find Stacie snuggled into her side with an arm and leg thrown over her. She had half a mind to find the whistle Stacie kept under her pillow and give her a taste of her own medicine. Instead, she eased the brunette off of her, stifling a laugh when the sleeping girl muttered something about yummy chocolate.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was a little after seven. Fortunately, her classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays didn't start until ten. The light of sunrise was streaming through the windows and Stacie looked like an angel... well, an angel with messy hair and a line of drool hanging from her lips, but nonetheless. She moved to get out of bed and felt a gentle tug at her wrist.

"Eighteen more minutes, it's only 7:22," Stacie whined.

CR glanced at the clock again and back to Stacie's closed eyes facing away from the clock. "That's kind of a neat trick."

"Highly sensitive internal clock," Stacie mumbled sleepily.

"That's um, really cool. So... You know your grabbing me without permission right? I mean, I assume that's a two-way street thing?"

Stacie pouted but let go of CR's wrist. "Sorry."

Shaking her head, CR got up, grabbed her things and headed for the showers. Stacie wasn't the first overly affectionate straight girl she'd met, but that didn't make it any less frustrating or confusing. She should probably talk to her about it and clear things up, but man if it didn't feel nice to have her roommate cuddle on her.

When she got back to the room, Stacie rolled out of bed and went to get ready for the day. CR waited for her and they went to breakfast together. She let go of the grudge from the previous night. Her roommate should be allowed to have a social life. 

They didn't have any classes together on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but they met for lunch each day regardless. Tuesday night Stacie went out with a guy named Bart, Wednesday with a guy name Charlie. 

When Thursday lunch came around and Stacie announced she was going out with a guy named Donald, CR almost spit out her drink. "Are you seriously going through the student body alphabetically?"

Stacie winked. "The hunter has a plan," she said nodding downward.

Orange juice sprayed all over CR's tray when she choked and spit her drink. After the coughing stopped, she wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed. "You call your lady bits a hunter?"

At this Stacie shrugged. "And he still hasn't found what he's looking for."

CR shook her head and changed the subject. "Have you started practicing your audition piece?"

Stacie shook her head. "It's been out like ten years, I think I know it by heart already."

"Good point," CR responded with a laugh.

Friday went the same as the rest of the week until Stacie came home from her date with Edward.

"Look Stace, I'm not trying to get in your business, but don't you think you might um... catch something going out with a different boy every night?" CR bit her cheek. She meant it from a place of genuine concern, but she was sure her roommate was totally going to tell her where to shove her opinions.

Stacie looked genuinely confused at first. "Oh. Oh! No, it's not like that."

CR raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it like?"

"I told you I was busy studying growing up. So I feel like I missed out on something. I wouldn't mind kissing a guy or whatever, but so far I haven't met anyone who makes me feel like..." Stacie shrugged.

"Like what?"

Stacie's eyes trembled like she was about to cry, but she blinked and put on a smile. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Anyway, you want to practice for tomorrow? I know we know the song but we should probably take this seriously, right?

"Um, sure." CR decided to let it go. No point in making things tense the day before an audition, right?

The each sang a verse and then harmonized on the chorus. The combination of their voices was so beautiful, that CR felt the weight of her week lift off. The classes, her confusion over Stacie, the looming prospect of seeing Aaron or Denise again around campus, for a few moments, that all disappeared and she just felt happy, at peace.

That night she opened her arms and let Stacie snuggle. Tomorrow they were going to audition and CR had a feeling their lives were going to change in a good way.


	7. A Little Help From my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's audition time and Cynthia-Rose meets her future sisters.

"You're going to be late if you sleep much longer." CR sleepily opened her eyes to see the source of the whisper. A face peered back at her that was decidedly not Stacie's. She rubbed her eyes and bolted up, but the girl disappeared.

"Two more minutes, it's 7:58," Stacie groaned.

"Stace, wake up, there was someone in our room!"

"Door's locked," she answered groggily.

"I swear there was this little Asian girl."

Stacie smiled and stretched. "Lady ninjas? I had no idea you were into that kind of thing."

"I'm not... I didn't". CR looked around the room. The door was still locked, the window closed. She sighed and shook her head. Maybe she had imagined the whole thing. 

Showers, make-up, getting dressed. Stacie decided on skin tight red pants with boots and a white blouse. CR went with red plaid, a red bandana, blue jeans and a denim cap. 

"Are you sure you won't wear the red cowboy hat, Cynth?" Stacie put on her best puppy dog face.

"I agreed on the matching outfits, but that's where I draw the line. I'm not going up there Jessie the Yodeling cowgirl."

Stacie relented with a shrug. "You still look adorable, you are going to knock them dead! Kiss for luck?" The kiss was quick and chaste, but it made CR reel and reminded her that they needed to talk in a serious way, just not today.

They stopped for a light breakfast and when they arrived at the auditorium it was nearly time to begin. The two girls from the activities and small groups were clustered around the seating area.

CR was up first and after shaking off an annoying comment from one of the boys, she found her groove. From there, they alternated boys and girls on the stage.

Not many stood out, but she did notice a big Aussie girl who completely owned the stage and an oddly quiet Asian girl that bore a striking resemblance to the girl she thought she saw in her room earlier.

CR had to grin when she noticed the appreciation on the co-captains' faces when Stacie walked on to the stage. I mean she is hella fine, right? But then things got weird. Stacie said something about E! Network and cuticle care. Sure, she took good care of herself in general, but was she trying to sound like a Barbie girl? And the song, that was definitely not how they had practiced. Stacie was trying way too hard and it was painful to watch especially when she started feeling herself up like some sort of exotic dancer.

Denise showed up too, big surprise. She said she was taking the audition slot of some Florencia Fuentes who was apparently too busy working on some west side story meets beach blanket bingo musical or some other weird nonsense.

CR was deliberating whether to run away and avoid Denise or to stay and comfort Stacie after her odd audition, when she felt a disturbance in the force. She always thought that the phrase gaydar was nonsense, but when a brunette showed up late for auditions, the red-haired captain Chloe lit up like the fourth of July. It wouldn't have been a surprise if she jumped up on the stage.

To be fair, little girl had talent. Granted she didn't sing the audition song, but what she did sing... CR felt breathless for a moment. This was music at its purest. This was what her career goals were all about and it was just raw and beautiful and all out there on the stage. And too soon it was over.

CR glanced at Chloe again, her blue eyes full of stars and rainbows and around the room at the other girls. It looked like CR was going to find a comrade in the battle of longing, not to mention at least a few unusual new friends. Well, assuming she made it into the Bellas. But if she was honest with herself, she was confident that slayed it.


	8. Initiation Party

The initiation ritual was behind them. In spite of the unnerving, borderline terrifying, experience of having their heads covered, they were sisters now. The blonde captain, Aubrey led them into the amphitheater for their celebration.

The cell phone in CR's pocket buzzed and she saw Aaron's name on the screen. She was paid up, he was just trying to tempt her into something else. Before she could decide whether to answer or not, Stacie snagged the phone away.

"Stace! What the hell are you..."

"This is a party, Cynthia-Rose. Come on participate."

"I will just give me my phone."

Stacie chewed her lip as if she were thinking about something, then shook her head. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but I feel like there is something I need to do here. You take care of me and I'll take care of you."

"What does that even mean?" How much did Stacie know. Was this going to become a big issue?

"You care about me right?" Green eyes searched CR's. Where they trembling?

CR's throat caught, the air suddenly dry and hot. "I don't think there is a good way for me to answer that question."

Stacie smiled rolled her eyes. "We are roommates, friends, whatever right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And you have a strong sense of responsibility, loyalty and all that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But what does that have to do with..."

"So when I drink too much tonight, can I count on you to hold my hair when I throw up?"

CR felt the tension leave her shoulders as she laughed. Whatever Stacie did or didn't know, she was giving her an out, and tonight, at least, CR felt grateful for it.

Stacie grabbed a solo cup of beer and nodded across the crowd "Hey Cynth, do you see the blonde captain and the girl who calls herself Fat Amy over there? What do you think they are talking about?"

"Probably making plans for later tonight. Same as the other captain and the little one over there. You know what they say. One in every ten girls is a lesbian, the other nine are bi."

Stacie laughed, some of the beer in her mouth spurting out. "You're so stupid!"

"Hey, party foul!" One of the noisy guys from auditions, Bumper, jumped out of the way.

"Yeah, that's totally alcohol abuse," another boy said.

Stacie wiped her face and giggled. "Sorry about that Donald."

CR's eyes widened. "That's Donald?"

"Yup!"

A while later CR asked. "Are you two cool now, you and Donald?"

Stacie arched an eyebrow and grinned, "I've never had a date end badly."

CR's stomach tightened.

"Oh stop making that face, Cynth. I told you it's not like that." Stacie wrapped a friendly arm around CR and added quietly. "If I ever do fall in love, I promise you'll be the first to know."


	9. The Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie makes a bet to keep Cynthia-Rose from betting. Because yeah, that makes sense

"I love you," Stacie said, her green eyes trembling and glassy.

CR laughed. "You apparently love everybody when you are drunk."

"No, I really mean it. I ...Oh!" Whatever she meant to say was lost in the moment as the she heaved into the grass and CR, holding true to her promise, held her hair back.

"I didn't think you were serious about getting that sloppy drunk. You must have kissed like half of the people there."

"I know did you see the look on cups girl when I laid one on captain redhead?"

"Maybe you should just reign it in a little?" She was right though, the redhead and the tiny freshman definitely had something going on.

"Jealous?" Stacie made an attempt at a wink and moved her face toward CR who pulled back and grimaced at the smell.

"I think I'm good for tonight. We just need to get you to bed."

"Ooh, taking control, me likey!"

CR shook her head and rolled her eyes and dragged her roommate back to the dorm. Aside from an awkward and almost tempting moment while trying to deposit a still drunk Stacie into the shower before bed, the night ended quietly. That you until they got into bed and CR had to endure ten minutes of laying still with warm, freshly brushed, breath on her neck while her roommate nuzzled until she finally fell asleep.

***

Alcohol apparently did not damage Stacie's internal clock as she was up bright and early the next morning, fully dressed and made up before CR even opened her eyes.

"So did I do it?"

CR blushed and laughed, a thousand responses running through her mind. "Do what?"

"Did you gamble last night?"

"What? No." CR sat up in her bed. Not what she expected.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Brown eyes rolled. "I was too busy taking care of... Wait, are you trying to tell me you did all of that just to..." She still apparently still underestimated the crazy of her roommate.

Stacie shrugged. "Sometimes smart people make dumb choices? I just... care about you and I'm pretty good at seeing patterns and noticing things."

"It's not that big a deal," CR scoffed. "I've got things under control." She hated pushing away when Stacie seemed so sincere, but she didn't need her roommate that deep in her business.

"Alright then, I'll make you a wager. I bet I can keep from dating for longer than you can keep from gambling, not counting this bet of course."

"Stakes?"

"Loser admits they have a problem to the whole Bella team. And winner gets," she grinned. "Let's leave that up to the winner."

"That doesn't even..." Part of CR was annoyed at being challenged, another part scared, and not just a little turned on by the unnecessary innuendo in the winner's prize, but it would be fun to have some motivation and having Stacie home every night would be a bonus. "Whatever, you're on."

  
At their first official Bella's meeting a week later, several of the girls were booted for hooking up with Trebles in spite of the Bella pledge. When Stacie made a comment about the challenge of taming her "hunter" she had to smile and nod. This bet was going to be cake!


	10. Pecan Pie

"You don't have any money riding on tonight do you?" 

CR barely kept herself from shivering at the whispered breath in her ear. Stealing her nerves she shot back in a whisper. "Nope. You trolling for dates tonight?"

"I'm not that easy," Stacie said with a wink as she picked up her bag and left the gym where the Bellas practiced.

How does anyone saunter like that in real life? She's like walking, talking sex!

"Are you ready to go?" CR broke her stare at the sound of Chloe's voice and the feel of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

CR smiled, "You can't have practice without..."

"Pecan pie," Chloe finished the chant. The two had become friends over the past few weeks after running into each other at a coffee shop after practice one day. They only actually had pie once a week. Aubrey would birth an actual cow if they had dessert every day. Chloe insisted the blonde would just know when CR protested.

***

"So," Chloe began after they sat down with their coffees, "How are things with the 'roommate situation'?" She actually used the air quotes which was one of the many things about her that made CR laugh.

"The same," responded with a shrug. "What about you and your secret crush?"

"Beca's not my...ooh you tricky skank!" Chloe's cheeks turned almost as red as her hair.

CR bellowed a laugh. "I knew it! Dammit I wish I could have taken that bet."

"Who's betting on that? I have a boyfriend!"

"And?"

"And Beca and I are whatever."

CR lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, we have seen each other naked." Chloe broke into a fit of giggles.

CR was too stunned to respond until Chloe explained the unusual first audition in the shower.

After CR stopped laughing, she asked Chloe if she was going to do anything about it, but the redhead just shrugged. "Well, if you decide to go for it, I'm totally your wing man."

****  
Stacie and CR came back to the dorm room giggling. Yes they were robbed in the riff-off, but it's was so much fun.

CR was the first in bed, but now she was wondering if she was dreaming. I'm dead. She's actually trying to kill me and I'm going to walk right into her line of fire.

"Um, Stacie?"

"Yes?" She was smiling, but there was something off in her expression. Something between nerves and mischief. CR was trying to remain focused on her face.

"What are you doing?" Her resolve was breaking. Stacie freaking Conrad was getting into bed wearing nothing but a pair of sleep shorts. Maybe she was hot? Lord knows CR was sweating.

"You've gone two weeks with out gambling, right? I thought maybe we could celebrate. You're constantly staring at my goodies, I know you wanna feel... Don't you?" 

Of course I do. Are you kidding me? Wait she's been chasing boys since school started. "Oh, I get, since you can't play with the boys..." She felt horrible even before she saw the hurt expression on Stacie's face. Way to go CR, call your crush a slut.

"I told you it wasn't like that," Stacie said, her voice trembling. She jumped up and grabbed a sleep shirt. Putting it on before dropping back into bed and facing away.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Stacie didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Stace. I'm really sorry."

Stacie turned over, cheeks wet with tears. "For a smart girl, you are really stupid sometimes."

The way the words came out, CR couldn't tell if she was talking to her or herself. Before she could think very long about it, Stacie's lips were on hers and almost as quickly, Stacie rolled back over, making a show of grabbing the whistle from under her pillow.

"We wouldn't want me to hedge my bet, would we?"


	11. I saw the sign

"You have been so grumpy, Chloe. We won regionals. Seeing little miss sunshine like this is a little scary."

"I waited too long Cynthia-Rose. You warned me, I didn't listen and now she says she's spending nights watching movies with that guy, and you know what that means. She hates movies!" Chloe ran her fingers through her red curls and let out a frustrated groan."

"Did she actually say watching movies, or did she say 'Netflix and chill'?" CR took a sip of coffee.

"Not helping, you're supposed to be my friend!" Only Chloe could find a way to pout and glare at the same time. It was kind of adorable.

CR choked back a laugh and waved her free hand defensively. "Sorry, just trying to understand what we're dealing with here. Besides she still seemed pretty pissed at him after he called her dad to bail her out.

Chloe sighed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Your turn, spill!"

The half-grin disappeared from CR's face and she sighed. 

"What is it? From the way you've been talking it seems like you two are together all the time now."

"Oh, we are... And it's torture, like a twenty-four hour tease-athon but as soon as I respond, she's all 'I am not that kind of girl". I'm pretty sure she's punishing me for riff-off night."

"Ooh, this sounds totes juicy." Chloe leaned in expectantly.

CR sighed again and related the story of how she had basically insulted Stacie.

"Yup, you blew it alright."

"Hey!"

Chloe giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Turnabout is fair play, Netflix." But she reached out a comforting hand to cover CR's.

CR rolled her eyes, but she laughed. It made things so much easier having a bestie to vent with. As touchy-feely as the redhead was, she knew there was nothing there. In fact, it helped (a tiny bit) to inoculate her against Stacie's constant flirting. "So what do I do, master Yoda?"

"Cutting the crap you must," Chloe responded in a creepily accurate imitation of the star wars character.

"I've tried talking about it." She shook her head. "She acts like she has no idea what she's doing."

"I dunno," Chloe shrugged, "Make her jealous, maybe?"

CR raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Chloe giggled. "Not with me. One kiss and you'd be following me around like a puppy dog."

CR took a second to close her jaw. "Full of yourself much?"

"I am pretty confident about all this." Chloe spread her hands as if to show herself off.

CR just rolled her eyes. "You are all kinds of special."

"One of a kind," Chloe responded with a wink.

***

The opportunity presented itself on the bus trip to the semifinals. Amy, (after she stopped dancing and singing "I knew it") helped come up with a plan that they could play off as a prank if it went badly. CR would never have predicted the response she received. 

Stacie yanked her around the bus when she was getting ready to board. "What the hell was that? Anyone could tell she didn't need mouth to mouth resuscitation!"

"Easy killer. I was just being funny. Amy is always making the lesbian jokes, so..." CR shrugged.

"Not funny!" She stared into her eyes for a long moment, Then she released an irritated growl before looking around and then planting her lips roughly against CR's. "Mine!"

Stacie backed off and straightened her clothes before huffing and storming off, leaving CR unable to breathe, much less speak aloud.

What was that? What does that even mean?


	12. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write smut very well, so you'll have to read between the lines, sorry.

The buzz of the cell phone woke CR from her sleep. She mumbled to herself "So much for sleeping in". It was a Tuesday and Stacie had gone to classes without dragging her to breakfast for once. She unlocked the screen and chuckled.

Chloe: Miss you. XOXOXO

CR: LOL now who's the puppy dog?

Chloe: Oh, shut up. :p You abandoned me. We haven't done Pecan Pie in weeks. :(

CR stretched and sat up in her bed.

CR: Yeah sorry about that. Stacie has been umm... keeping me tied up. Plus she's kind of possessive since semi-finals.

Chloe: As happy as I am for you, *eye roll* commander Posen is getting worse every day and Beca won't answer any of my texts. I'm going crazy and my lezbro is supposed to have my back. *pouty face*

CR: You are so stupid! LMAO I understand. I'll see what I can do.

The sound of the door opening and closing startled her.

"Who are you texting?" Stacie gave her that dominating stare that made every hair on her body stand on end.

CR squeezed her thighs together in response. "Chloe"

"About?" Stacie set her books down and walked toward the bed slowly, purposefully.

CR shivered and bit her lower lip "Stuff."

The playfulness left Stacie's eyes as she came to a stop and held out her hand. "What kind of stuff?"

Oh, so much for fun time. Still CR licked her lips and gave her best pout maybe she could get the mood back. "Personal stuff, I'm allowed privacy, right?"

Stacie closed the distance between them. She lightly dragged her teeth along CR's earlobe before breathing, "More personal than this?" Her gently pulled the phone from CR's trembling hand, then suddenly pulled back, "Now what do we have here? Oh you two are sure friendly! Should I be worried?" As jealous as Stacie had shown herself to be, there was playfulness in the question.

CR rolled her eyes. "You know what she's like. She's like that with everyone."

Stacie's face froze. "You called Aaron this week." It was clearly a statement and not a question. She set the phone down next to CR and shook her head.

Oh crap! "I..."

Stacie waved her hand. "Your life, your money, your choices, I've gotta go." She picked up the books for her next class. "Don't wait up for me tonight. Just... forget about the bet okay?"

The cell phone buzzed again, but CR just stared at the closing door.


	13. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and CR reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I felt like the story was getting off track and it took me a while to find a way to get back to the story I originally meant to write. Hopefully this comes across the way I intended.

Though it seemed like hours, only twenty minutes had passed when Stacie walked back through the door.

CR looked up from the same spot she had been when her roommate had left. "Just a quickie, huh?" she blurted out in her insecurity.

Stacie simply held her gaze evenly. She didn't mind everyone else believing the slutty rumors that her first couple weeks on campus had earned her, in fact she deliberately played it up, but she had assured CR on so many occasions that their bond was sacred and CR knew the accusation stung coming from her. "Is this about the race thing, because you told me it didn't bother you."

A grin flickered across CR's face. "Girl, you grew up in Baltimore City, you are twice as hood as me."

"I'm being serious," Stacie sighed. CR could tell that she was fighting an eye roll.

The grin faded and CR answered quietly, "I know you aren't like that. You've never treated me with anything less than respect."

Stacie nodded and her expression softened slightly. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I don't know how to do this." CR felt her heart sink but Stacie shook her head quickly "I'm not saying I don't want it. I just feel like I have to beat you into submission sometimes."

A laugh spurted out of CR as her eyes flickered over to their "special toy box".

This time Stacie let her eyes roll. "Word choice, yeah I know." She stepped forward and put a hand on CR's cheek wiping away tears that CR hadn't even realized had fallen. "My baby girl," she whispered. "I want... I need to take care of you, but you need to trust me with the truth. Can you be a good girl for me?"

CR nodded.

"Use your words, please."

"Yes ... mistress." CR felt a shiver run up her spine.

"There's my girl," the taller girl wrapped herself around CR. "But you are still going three days with no goodies."

CR pouted but she felt Stacie smile against her cheek.

"Trust me, they'll miss you too. So..." Stacie said as she picked up CR's cell phone and handed it to her. "With the good news, we need to get busy."

"What news?" CR opened her phone and read the text from Aubrey. One of the teams was disqualified which meant the Bellas... "We're back in the National Competition!"

"Yup! So let your, what did she call you, lesbro?"

CR giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Let her know that I'll get Beca to practice, she just needs to focus on our set list."

CR craned her neck to look at Stacie. "Since when do you talk to the little emo girl?"

Stacie winked and kissed her forehead. "There is still so much you don't know about me, baby girl."


End file.
